company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
AMC Coming Soon Bumpers
Background: AMC Theaters Is one of the largest movie theater chains in the world. AMC Theaters today range from 6 screens to a whooping 30. Besides their big movie theaters, AMC is known for their memorable Coming Soon bumpers 1st Opening (Fall 1983-Summer 1986) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Opening (Summer 1986-1990) Nicknames: There Is A Difference, The Memories Of AMC Logo: We see their motto, then we fly through the A of the logo. It turns to face the viewers, then Previews flies to beneath the logo. It shines and the logo fades to black. FX/SFX: Awesome CGI. Music/Sounds: It has some bells, then a swoosh, and then an ascending flute and violin ditty. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Opening (Summer 1991-Spring 1994) Nicknames: Here's Clip!, Clip's Adventure, AMC Mascot Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 4th Opening (Summer 1994-Spring 1996) Nickname: "AMC Mascot II" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Low. 5th Opening (Summer 1996-Spring 2002) Nickname: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 6th Opening (Summer 2002-May 2009) Nicknames: "The Magical AMC", "AMC Mascot IIII" Logo: The bumper starts the back of Clip, then he turns around holding the globe, looking at it. He magically made the globe lights fly off, and he disappears. The AMC Theatres logo appears in the globe, along with Experience the Difference, the globe zoom in, and the words "Coming Soon" ripples and appear in the top. FX/SFX: Good CGI. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Common. Seen on AMC Theatres from 2002 to 2009. One of the first films to use this bumper was Scooby-Doo. The last films to use this bumper was Up and Drag Me to Hell. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. 7th Opening (June 2009-November 2013) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: It's only live-action. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 8th Opening (November 22, 2013-June 2015) Nicknames: "The AMC Amazing Red Balls" Logo: Here's the 4 variants * Comedy: TBA * Romance/Drama: TBA * Sci-Fi/Action: TBA * Horror: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 9th Opening (July 1, 2015-Fall 2017) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 10th Opening (Fall 2017-) Nicknames: "Streak Of Light", "A Day In The Life Of An AMC" Logo: We begin going through some land until we come across a city lit up. A streak of light zips past us as it goes random directions around the city, but before it does so, it goes to the AMC logo with the typeface shown. The streak circles the letters. The streak continues its journey as it goes through the safety scenes. The streak passes through "Keep an eye on your valuables". Afterwards, the text reads "Report suspicious behavior" as the streak passes by purple crystals. And then, the streak splits into four lines with them indicating front, left, right, and back (where to find the exits), and then the streak zips through "walk to safety" word by word. After that, it flies to the sky as we go to space. It flies through Earth as we go to the North America area beautifully lit up. The streak flies through America as live-action clips of AMC Theater action goes on. There are three variants, but they have the same opening (a couple entering a theater greeting one of the employees) and ending (the projector igniting). After the latter animation, the streak flies through the logo of AMC or its sister theaters. After that, we fly past it, and it transitions to a green background or a red curtain background (see below for all the details I'll tell you). Scenes: AMC: # The employee scanning the man's phone for his ticket. # Patrons at a Coke Freestyle machine. One of them pours herself a drink. # An employee shakes up a beverage at the Macguffins Bar, and he pours it into a glass. # Everyone is gathered into the auditorium as the lady from earlier powers up her recliner. AMC Dine-In: # Same as AMC scene 3. # A woman puts her drink on the coaster of her seat's swivel table as she and her man watch the movie. # In the kitchen, a man slices up what appears to be chives and scoops them with his knife into a salad bowl. # A woman brings up the salad bowl and a burger on two different plates to the couple's table. AMC Classic: # A couple leaving the concession stand. The lady has a bag of peanut M&M's as the man has a bag of popcorn. She takes a piece from the man. # Same as AMC scene 2. # Another couple sitting at a table by the Freestyles. The man dips his soft pretzel into cheese dip. Endings: * (2017) After we fly past the AMC (Dine-In/Classic) logo, the background becomes green with "Coming soon" in the MPAA trailer screen font. The streak sends some of the letters off the two words to join in with the MPAA trailer screen text. It raises up a little as the URLs come in one by one. * (2018-present) After we fly past the AMC (Dine-In/Classic) logo, the background becomes red with a curtain like effect, revealing the AMC Stubs A-List logo. We fly through the star and go to another red background. On both sides are images of films (2018's were from the summer-winter. Examples: Ralph Breaks The Internet, Mary Poppins Returns, Smallfoot, The Grinch, and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. 2019's were from spring-early summer. Examples: A Madea Family Funeral, Wonder Park, Shazam! and Godzilla: King of the Monsters). This part of the pre-roll gave viewers the chance to see 3 new films every week at 600+ AMCs around the country, no matter what kind of screen! It even tells them to make free reservations online for the forthcoming trailers and more. The background and images dissipate into the MPAA ending. In 2019, as the text settled, the MPAA background globe fades in as the URLs come on top of each other one by one, while the foreground MPAA globe flips into the screen like the page of a book. FX/SFX: Incredible animation from Intake Studios! The live action scenes also help too. Music/Sounds: It begins with synth twinkles, followed by the whoosh of the streak of light. The music becomes more orchestral. An announcer says "Thank you for choosing AMC (Dine-In/Classic) Theaters, where we make movie moments AMC amazing! Your safety is important to us. So remember, keep an eye on your valuables. Be sure to report any suspicious behavior, and please take a moment and find the exit closest to you. In case of emergency, walk out the building, and move a safe distance away." After that, we hear more synth twinkles, and more whooshes as the music gets more dramatic as we segue into the live action sequences. Computerized sounds and a boom are heard when the projector is ignited. For the 2017 ending, the announcer concludes with "Now, let's take a look at what's coming soon to an AMC near you." For the A-List ending, the announcer concludes in two versions: * (2018) "And now, we're proud to present the new AMC Stubs A-List. Step up to the star status you deserve, and see up to three movies every week. See any movie at more than six-hundred AMC theaters nationwide, even our biggest and best screens! With A-List, that hard-to-get ticket to the next big movie could be yours. Make free reservations online for these movies and more. Coming soon to an AMC near you." * (2019-present) Same as before, but "the new", and "With A-List" are cut off. Availability: Made its debut in fall 2017 in about every AMC original, dine-in, or ex-Carmike (Classic) theater. The A-List ending debuted in 2018. Scare Factor: The sudden increase in musical dymanics made startle you, but the breathtaking animation and effects makes this ident a favorite to some, especially AMC visitors. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Cinemas